Final Fantasy VII Yuri Drabbles
by Mr. Ite
Summary: In which the author experiments with drabbles, and female/female relationships in the FFVII Original Game Canon. I thought I would just write one, but the Aeris/Tifa ship is complicated and wonderful, so I think I'll write more.
1. Don't Say a Word

**Author's Note: My first Yuri, my first drabble. This is from the LJ Community ff_yuri_drabble, the prompt was "writing."  
**

**Don't Say a Word**

Tifa took reading for granted. It was only in Kalm, when Aeris had trouble finding the Inn, that she had even considered that most slumlings were illiterate. The statistic itself wasn't a huge shocker, but _Aeris_? She held herself like a noblewoman. Like an Ancient. Like a mayor's daughter. Unlike a slumling.

The nights on the Grasslands were the first nights that she took it upon herself to educate Aeris. She imposed that it was unbefitting of a lady to be illiterate, and she must learn in secret. It was a lovely idea for a game - to take the weight off of the daytime's troubles. The gentle valley winds would blow through the curtains of the girls' tent and fan the tiny flame that Tifa had magicked into midair, between their sleepy faces. A small ball of warm light that safely illuminated the parchment between them. Tifa would write out the alphabet and then phonetic compounds, circling the vowels and gently drilling Aeris on how to pronounce the letters.

Junon was less than a day's walk when Aeris excitedly began to attempt to spell words she knew how to say. Her spoken vocabulary had always been surprisingly rich, and Tifa smiled when she would correctly spell 'monolith' or 'continent' or 'indelible'. And then she would misspell 'balloon' or 'chocobo' and they would collapse in their bedrolls laughing.

Tifa devoted most nights on the West Continent to punctuation - mostly because she had a hard time remembering herself. During her childhood punctuation lessons, she had been more interested in learning martial arts. After all, she had reasoned, monsters respond better to kicks than quills. It was only when the Nibelheim library burned before her eyes that she realized that a world without language was as good as flames.

And so the mountains and deserts of Corel, the Valley of the Fallen Star, and the Gongagan Jungles were devoted to commas, periods, and dashes. Aeris had started to use her curative magic to fix their exhaustion in the days, and to give them energy in the night. Tifa had felt uncomfortable at first - alone in the tent with Aeris, waves of curative euphoria quickening their heartrates, eyelids fluttering and the occasional lingering tingling that distracted Tifa from her lessons in proper semicolon use. As the nights went on, and the intensity of those moments grew, she stopped caring if people saw into the tent. Stopped caring if Aeris heard her small gasps as the cure spells passed through her body. She would sometimes watch as Aeris cured her own sleepiness with her glowing green materia - watch as the sparkling green embers passed over her pajama'd breasts, hardening the nipples underneath. She would shake her head and say that her thoughts were a symptom of the spell, and the lessons would continue, the glowing flame between their faces illuminating dreamy smiles.

As they approached Nibelheim, Tifa explained that calligraphy was what made words words - beyond a mere organization of letters and ideas. Aeris would clumsily try and beautify her elementary scrawl, and then Tifa would move behind her and guide Aeris' hand with hers. And then Aeris would smirk and cast a curative spell, and all hands and all eyes would abandon the parchment for the evening.

Wutai was horrible. No fire spells to facilitate writing lessons. No curative spells to justify the urges of the night. It was dark and lonely. Exclaimed Tifa when Yuffie had snatched their materia: "I'll never forgive her."

When the crystals were back with their owners, resuming their secret evening activities was as uncomfortable as it had been the first time Aeris' cure spell had worked its way between her thighs. Filled with uncertainty and nervous smiling. The night at the Gold Saucer, Aeris had gotten dressed and gone off to find Cloud; Tifa watched the paper moon outside her window as paper bats floated past. Aeris came in late with a smile Tifa recognized. She pretended to be asleep.

At the lake, Tifa held ripped pieces of parchment in her hands. Why had she ripped them up so immediately after Aeris had run away? She had been alone in the Gongagan hut, reading the word 'chokobo' over and over again until she ripped up the months of literary progress. She had toted the torn pieces in her pack for reasons unknown to her. Now, she would give anything to undo that night of tearing. Cloud lowered Aeris into the lake. The paper in Tifa's hands felt on fire, and she dropped the burning library of their history into the water. The pages were wet anyway. The water of the lake blurred and smeared the ink and the strange, magic gravity of the lake pulled all things down into the depths of wordless silence.


	2. Something New

**Author's Note: Despite this fic, I really do love Cloud... This is from the LJ Community ff_yuri_drabble, the prompt was "direction."  
**

**Something New  
**

The moogle slide was as gray and drab as the conversation. He was pestering her like he was her husband already. Who was your first boyfriend? What class was he in? What was his name? Were they 'serious'?

"No, but I liked him for a while."

And on with more of the same such twaddle. She found her bodyguard more and more like Zack by the minute -- arrogant, overbearing and absurdly masculine. Clothes that smelled like old sweat. Unwashed, clumpy hair. Vacant neon eyes. Aeris offered a silent, inner prayer that something new would come along.

The gate to Sector 7 rumbled open behind her. She stopped her thoughts and whipped her head around to look. It was as if her prayers had been answered! The gates rolled aside, like in a fairy tale, revealing her prince charming!...

It was a chocobo. A squawking, awkward bird, with the same hairdo as the bodyguard. _'Is this your idea of a joke?'_ she thought. _'Even this beast is too similar to them...'_

The bird took a few steps towards them, and with all the elegance of a falling ghirofelgo it changed direction, revealing its drawcart. The cart boasted the pomp and colour of Wall Market, but she wasn't looking at the cart, she was looking at the figure in the back.

The woman's body was something to behold. The blue dress she wore hugged the right curves, forcing Aeris to notice them, tracing the lines of her body with her eyes for the first time. She hadn't considered before... She should shrug it off to jealousy... Appreciation and attraction can be confused, right?

But it was the eyes that sold her. The bodyguard shouted her name and the woman looked in their direction. They were deep, dark pools of brown -- a bland colour, but with a fire inside that wasn't mako imbued. It wasn't artificial. The eyes of a SOLDIER scream interesting things, but they whisper nothing. The woman's eyes had a sad, unimposing quality, but there was a presence there that captivated Aeris. The lights were on in her bodyguard's eyes, sure, but in Tifa's, somebody was home.

The chocobo moved behind a pile of jagged metal and trash, changing direction once more towards Wall Market.

"That girl in the cart was Tifa? Where was she going? She looked kind of odd..." 'Odd' wasn't the right word. 'Different.' Something new.

Wall Market was dangerous, she had heard. Brigands and swindlers. Lots of sex-crazed women, probably all with interesting stories...

What had gotten into her? She felt flustered, her mind wandering to places it had never dared to go. It was scary, but was it bad? She thought of the woman in the keyhole blue dress, and all parts of her mind answered back that it was good.

With a nod of her head, Aeris leaped off the decaying moogle's head and chased along the tracks. She could barely hear her bodyguard shouting after her. Let him continue to Sector 7. She wasn't thrilled on going there anyway. It was time for a new direction.


	3. Don't Wake Me Up

**Third time's a charm! We finally get to some damn explicit stuff here, you've been warned. This scene is kind of twisted. Also my first sex scene ever. Happy Halloween!  
I use the term "Aeris' " instead of "Aeris's" because in medieval English, "s's" is improper. Pronounce it however you wish.**

**Don't Wake Me Up**

The key glimmered on the floor near her feet. Tifa smirked, they hadn't bound her legs. Didn't they know that her legs were her most powerful weapon? The muscles in them pulsed in anticipation as the blue-clad MP shut the iron door.

She reached out a leg to see if she could grab it. She was close, but she couldn't quite reach it. She tried again, still not quite. It would take some manoeuvring.

Gas blasted in her face from the pipes. She hadn't held her breath properly, and the mist filled her nostrils. To her surprise, it didn't burn her. It didn't smell.

She wondered if there had been an error, if this was only water vapour, if Scarlet had made a mistake. What fools they would be! Tifa found herself laughing out loud -- giggling almost.

She felt lightheaded, at ease. Lucidity washed over her briefly. "Gas!" she shouted, breathing in another mouthful. "Barret, help!"

Barret yelled something muffled through the iron door, it was dreamlike and far away. Something to the effect of "Hold your breath."

This put Tifa in another giggling fit. It was a little too late for that! Besides, this didn't smell like gas. The room smelled kind of sweet, like flowers.

Wait! She needed to hold her breath. She took a deep breath in and held it. "I can't hold on forever!" she shouted, and the gas she had inhaled escaped her lungs, which sent her into another laughing fit. She breathed in again but the only thing in the room was the misty smell of flowers.

It smelled like her hair. It smelled like Aeris' hair. Tifa could almost see her, standing before her. Twirling a yellow bell-shaped flower in her hand and smiling. It was so vivid. But a waft of misty air blew through Aeris and she disappeared. Tifa squirmed her leg towards the key once more, but as she looked for it, she could no longer see it. All she saw was the wooden floor of Seventh Heaven. The key had disappeared.

She sat back up in the chair, looking around the bar. What had she been trying to do? Why was the bar empty? Her head was foggy, the past was hard to remember. She remembered who she was, and she remembered who the girl standing before her was, that was Aeris. And she knew that she couldn't ignore Aeris' smile forever. She looked at the flower girl, whose eyes brightly gazed at Tifa, and Tifa watched as Aeris' eyes dwindled down and along Tifa's sitting frame. Tifa giggled nervously at being watched, she always looked better standing up. She moved her legs so that she could stand up.

"No, no," said Aeris. "Don't move."

There was something about hearing Aeris' voice that made Tifa sad, but at the moment she couldn't remember why. All she knew was that Aeris was beautiful, and that she wanted Aeris' eyes on her.

Aeris seemed to read her mind, for Tifa felt the joy and tingling of being watched. Aeris' gaze tickled right through wherever she looked, through the shirt, onto the breast and down the spine on the other side. On her stomach, and the small of her back.

It tingled and excited Tifa, and when the tingling went lower, she spread her powerful legs, knowing that she was sitting in a miniskirt. She watched intently as Aeris' eyes dipped below the belly button, and the tingling sensation burst from between her legs to all over her body. She watched Aeris' mouth part a bit, her tongue subtly moving along the bottom lip.

Aeris took a long stride towards Tifa, leaning down rigidly to brush Tifa's bangs out of her eyes. Aeris' fingers brushed along Tifa's cheek, soothing

the place where she had been slapped. By who, why and when didn't matter. The feeling of the touch mattered.

Tifa uttered an involuntary moan. Responding to it, Aeris exhaled and leaned in to her cheek. Her breath smelled sweet, like flowers. Aeris' lips were gently caressing her cheek, slowly working their way towards her ear. Tingling sensations continued to sweep over Tifa's body, and it took all the energy she could muster not to move her arms from the wooden chair she sat on.

Aeris inhaled next to Tifa's ear, and the light, windy sensation made the hairs on her neck stand up. Aeris let out a soft whimper as her lips closed around edge of Tifa's ear. Her tongue trailed along the edge, and Tifa felt her legs tighten. Her next breath was shaky. She could feel herself getting wet.

Aeris had moved on to Tifa's neck, planting slow, small kisses, full-lipped and tantalizing. Aeris' hair brushed past Tifa's nose, and that beautiful smell of flowers shot electric volts all down her spine. She wasn't sure if she could stay still for much longer, her thighs were rubbing together.

She wasn't sure if she had ever been wearing a shirt, but as Aeris' mouth began along her collarbone, Tifa was embarrassed at the scar that cut across them. Aeris didn't seem to notice and continued to plant her small, delicate kisses, down the curve of Tifa's breast.

"Close your eyes," Aeris said between kisses. Tifa did as bid, letting the smell of flowers fill her mind, turning it pink. She could feel Aeris' tongue zig-zagging down her breast, towards the hardening nipple, but just before it got there it swerved around it, and Aeris kissed the underside of Tifa's breast.

Tifa, eyes closed, saw a kaleidoscope of images, or lips, and green embers, and misty pink air.

Aeris' tongue caressed the sensitive skin between the breasts, and crept tantalizingly towards the other nipple. In Tifa's mind, she saw unexploded fireworks sailing through the skies, always on the verge of exploding, but sailing higher, higher.

Aeris' tongue licked closer, and closer. Tifa clenched the arms of her chair, and was sure that the wooden seat was now soaked.

Aeris' lips danced around the nipple one final time before she put her whole mouth around it, lapping at it with her tongue, and the sensations

threw Tifa's head back and she moaned uncontrollably. The fireworks exploded. The kaleidoscope twirled. The world was pink.

Aeris suckled on Tifa's hardened nipple, using her soft fingers to play with the other, and Tifa's legs shook. She couldn't help but open her eyes and look down at the slender hand grabbing at her. The wet tongue dancing circles on her. Aeris blew softly on the wet nipple and Tifa found herself moaning again.

Aeris' mouth slid down from the breasts to the stomach, her chin resting on the seat of Tifa's skirt. Tifa felt embarrassed again, she was so wet, her panties soiled, her legs trembling, the scar just right of her belly button. Aeris planted small kisses around her stomach, and Tifa forgot all about herself. She forgot what was happening. She could only feel the pleasures.

She wasn't sure if Aeris had removed her skirt, or if they had simply willed it into nonexistence. But before Tifa could say anything, Aeris' mouth was on her bare clit. Tifa felt the sensations, gasped, shot Aeris a look, but the way Aeris was moving on it eased her mind. Her mouth gently over Tifa's naked form, Aeris moved her tongue in slight, easy motions, just enough to make Tifa clench.

Aeris brought her face up. "Let me move you."

Aeris pulled at Tifa's powerful legs, so that Tifa had to lean back in the chair, her waist at the edge, her pussy exposed. Aeris clamped her mouth around Tifa once more, her tongue lapping gently along the entrance. Her hands were on the insides of Tifa's thighs.

It was too much to bear. "Do it already!" Tifa moaned. She wanted to grab Aeris' hair, but she couldn't move her arms. The sensations grew at an unbearably slow pace, building, building, so that Tifa could feel every inch of herself slowly, and slowly, come closer to climax.

Aeris' tongue circled around the entrance to Tifa's trembling pussy, getting covered in Tifa's juices. Aeris moaned, and the humming vibrations shot up to the top of her head, standing her hair on end.

"Oh god..." Tifa gasped. "Oh god Aeris..."

Aeris hummed again, and it felt like her whole body was vibrating. Tifa clenched the chair as hard as she could. She could feel the tension building. Building. From her pussy, down her strong thighs. She clenched them, brought them to either side of Aeris' head.

She could feel her hair on her thighs, the softness. The caressing.

Aeris hummed and licked. Tifa screamed out loud, throwing her head back.

Her feet shot out and her legs spread wide. She didn't know what to do with herself.

Aeris' tongue was inside of her. It felt so deep. Another hum that shook the walls. Fireworks sailed through the sky, ready to explode.

"Oh god Aeris. Yes... Oh... God..."

Aeris grabbed at Tifa's strong thighs and hummed into her. "Cummmm."

Yes! Tifa's scream of pleasure exploded out of her.

The fireworks exploded.

She reclined even further in the chair, the built tension exploding within her.

Shooting up through her breasts.

Into her brain.

Her thighs were on fire.

It felt like dying.

Her heels scraped against the floor as she brought her legs back in, the ecstasy coursing through her, moving her limbs in shaky, uncontrollable ways. The tension flooded out of her, like a blustering gale, sucking the air from her lungs. She was empty.

Aeris' mouth was still around her, warm and comforting.

Tifa exhaled slowly. "Wow--"

The room shook with an incredible force. Tifa looked around, but Aeris held her legs in place. "Don't move," she winked.

"Aeris..." as she said it, the horrible realization dawned on her. She could still feel Aeris' slender fingers on her calves. She could still smell the flowers in her hair. But the impossibility of it all soured the afterglow. The images of Aeris in the lake. The hissing noises around her head.

The gas was escaping through a hole in Seventh Heaven. The wooden ceiling was hit with sunlight, and she saw it for what it really was. Bronze and iron. Junon.

The misty vapour escaped out of the red hot gash in the chamber. The pipes faded into view as Tifa came around to reality. The clamps on her hands.

"No..." she begged. She did not want to return. She could still feel Aeris' hold on her leg. When she looked down, she saw no one. Just her leg, fully clothed.

But something glimmered underneath her foot.


	4. Deeper

**Author's Note: This is another explicit one from the LJ Community ff_yuri_drabble, the prompt was "dreams."  
**

**Deeper  
**

She cooked up the plan when Wutai crested over the horizon. They paddled the Tiny Bronco ashore and camped in a nearby cave. Everyone else had slept deeply through her materia-nabbing, but she knew Aeris was a light sleeper. Her newly acquired manipulate materia was in her hand.  
_  
'Nyuk nyuk. Time to have a deep sleep, hot stuff.'_

It took her a moment to really figure out how to work the yellow crystal. But she figured it out of course – she was Wutaian after all. She imagined it would be like puppetry, but it was deeper than she thought. Their minds melded. The images inside Aeris' dreams superimposed over Yuffie's vision. It was dizzying. Yuffie felt Aeris' heartbeat, like a second heart in the back of her chest.

_'All right. Make the dreams deeper. Don't wake up._'

Images of crystalline cities, green smoke and something that looked like a temple got in her way as her hands fumbled for Aeris' weapon. She pulled the materia out, one by one, shoving Aeris around. But the spell held, Aeris didn't wake up.

Yuffie moved out of the cave and hid the materia in the sand, but the naked image of Tifa caused her to suppress a yelp. She fell back against the cliff wall, watching Tifa's naked form surrounded by mako flowers. She writhed in the fields, and the sounds of her moans were in time to the lapping waves.

Yuffie dived deeper. She tuned out the reality part of her vision. This was too damn interesting.

Aeris dreamt of kneeling over Tifa, and Yuffie saw through her eyes. Tifa was beautiful, there was no denying it. She opened her arms and took Aeris into an embrace, and Yuffie couldn't look away as images of Tifa kissed her tenderly, and skin touched skin.

Yuffie found all of this incredibly amusing until a chill ran through her body. It felt like someone was stroking her clit, quickly and softly. Yuffie fought through images of Tifa and glimpsed into reality. She turned and looked into the cave, watching the sleeping Aeris, her brows furrowed, her hand between her legs.

The feeling was overwhelming. Yuffie turned back and collapsed on the sand, her eyes filled with flowers, and Tifa. Her own hand found its way between her legs, and the feeling doubled. They were one and the same now, Yuffie and Aeris, both locked in the dream, deep and visceral.

They rolled with Tifa in the field, and her black hair snaked around them. Yuffie found it a shock to see Aeris' hair cascading from her own head, but she felt too good to care.

Tifa's pleasant, hypnotic purring was joined in Yuffie's ear with a sound from reality. Aeris, from within the cave, was letting out soft, quick hums. Yuffie's fingers danced, and she felt Aeris' fingers. She started to moan herself and the feeling grew into climax. She feared that everyone would wake up, but it didn't matter anymore. Two orgasms at the same time! Aeris and Yuffie shared a long, loud orgasmic scream. They came together, as one.

Minutes later, Yuffie – still panting, disconnected. The party had miraculously slept through.

_'Damn... If I'd known that was going on, I would have thought twice about leaving!'_


	5. Sweat

**Author's Note: To contrast the last couple of sex scenes, this drabble is only implied attraction. Enjoy!  
**

**Sweat  
**

It woke her up mouth-first. The thick sheen all over her body was breaking into beads, and drops, and torrents. Salty sweat rolled into her mouth and before she knew it she was squirming underneath the covers, trying to rub off the foreign syrup sticking her to the bed. Her face contorted before her eyes opened.

Unpleasant was the word she would use.

Aeris looked at the wooden ceiling beams. She heard the whispers of the old Kalm pine, the aching of the mineral bolts fastening them in place. The whole Inn was sweating. Just what in the holy hell was going on?

Sitting up was a chore. The covers felt at least twice as heavy as when they had all gone to bed. She was horrified to discover that the air itself was like an open stove. It took her a few moments to find the source of the heat. It was the light. The very light was like a conductor - a conduit for searing wet torture!

Aeris wrested herself completely from the bed's vacuous hold. Her feet didn't come easily - they were like plungers. She scrambled out of the sunbeam, off the bed and into the shadows. The coat of sweat cooled her down a bit and cleared her head.

She had lived her whole life thinking that the high-powered lights fastened to the underbelly of the plate were enough. That they were a decent enough imitation of the real world. She missed the slums more than ever.

The sweat was now becoming a film, somewhere between liquid and solid. Like a broth, she developed a second skin. Her arms gave an involuntary shiver.

In the bed beside her's, Tifa rolled over and the light hit her face. Aeris watched her expression - not disturbed. A smile lifted Tifa awake. She sat up and stretched her arms out. Everything about her was positively dry. Aeris watched from the shadows, baffled.

Tifa's eyes floated open, and her hands pawed at her dark hair. "Mmm..." Tifa hummed. "It's so nice to be woken up by the sun again." Tifa closed her eyes and spread out on her bed like a napping cat. Her eyes slid closed again as the smile relaxed but didn't shrink one bit.

Aeris closed her eyes and tried to listen to the Planet. All over Kalm, the plants and animals sighed in relief. Nothing had been so lonely in its harmony.

As the last of the sweat congealed into a cobwebby substance between Aeris' toes, she glanced at Tifa's unsoaked skin. At the tanned glow around her edges. Of the worldliness of her body. Aeris crawled back into the sunlight. This was something she had better get used to.


End file.
